


Omake

by lazaefair



Category: Bourne Identity (2002), Bourne Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the fangirls and fanboys. There was a shot in The Bourne Supremacy trailer, I think, which revealed the exact color of Jason's boxers. I ran with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omake

Marie raises her eyebrows when Jason wanders into the bathroom wearing nothing but the new boxers he purchased the day before. He raises his eyebrows back at her. In the hour since he went on his morning run, she's gone from dark brunette to little-old-lady gray from the bleach she's just applied to her hair.

"That is a very bright shade of blue, Jason."

"And that is a very...gray shade of gray, Marie."

"Oh, this," Marie says dismissively. "I'm about to become a, what would you call it, a bottle blonde. How do you feel about that, being with a bottle blonde?"

"I didn't have to bleach your hair when I dyed it black," Jason notes.

Marie grins too sharply at the memory of their first time together and the circumstances in which it came about. Honestly, the most fucked up sexual encounter she'd ever had, and that includes all the times involving drugs...though the memory of the sex itself, fast and desperate and tender and touching, sometimes brings tears to her eyes.

That memory, and all memories of man in front of her, would be forever imprinted in her nerves - including this one, which involves him slouching in the doorway of the tiny bathroom with a sly smirk and mostly naked except for electric blue boxers that clash horribly with the red Spanish tiles. "We had no bleach. And black covers up most lighter-colored hair. You didn't know that, Mr. Assassin?"

It's Jason's turn to grin too sharply. "It might've slipped my mind at the time."

They're just a couple of grinning fools, aren't they. Marie covers up the brief moment by closing the distance between them and giving him a gentle kiss. She feels a thrill down her spine because sometimes, she's still surprised when he kisses back. And this time, he does.


End file.
